The Best Day
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: The summer after Fred and George's first year, they and Ginny prank their whole family in one of the biggest pranks the family has ever witnessed. What is it, why is there ink on Molly Weasley's kitchen wall and why is Aunt Muriel's wig changing colour?


**Hello everyone. This is a fic about Ginny and the twins. It's been written for a special reason. My best friend's sister just died. Ginny and the twins appear to be her favourite characters. So this is for her. **

**Dedicated to the memory of Stephie Aldred (28/2/1995 to 25/5/2011), Rest in Peace. **

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Though I do know a set of awesome twins.**

Ginny had always the only girl in her family. She didn't have any female cousins who she saw very often, in fact she rarely ever saw them. But that didn't faze her at all, she had six brothers and her mother might have another boy half of the time.

Fred and George loved their baby sister. She was their favourite sibling by far, except for each other of course. They taught her how to wreck havoc as soon as she could talk. By the time she was walking nothing and no one at her house was safe. Well, they were even less safe than when it was only the twins about.

Their greatest prank they ever pulled together happened one summer after the twins came home from their first year at Hogwarts. Ginny rushed into their room about a week after they had got home.

"I'm bored" she whined at them. "Can we do something fun?"

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Fred asked.

"Little girl fun or big boy fun" George continued, tugging on of his little sister's plaits.

"I'm not a little girl" Ginny replied stubbornly.

"Are too. Wanna pull a prank on someone?" the twins asked together.

"Yup. What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I've got-"

"-an idea"

A few hours later and they were all set. It just so happened that Great Aunt Muriel was coming for dinner that night. The three of them really didn't like Muriel that much and were delighted because they could finally get her back for all the times she pinched their cheeks.

When Molly called them to come and say hello to Muriel, they didn't protest as they always did. They all meekly paraded down the stairs, walked over to Muriel, kissed her cheek, hugged her and endured the usual cheek pinching. Molly thought this was unusual but didn't say anything.

Suddenly during dinner there was a loud booming sound. Fireworks sprung from the kitchen cupboards and bombarded all occupants of the house. Muriel shrieked as a particularly large firework came her way.

The fireworks died away and the Weasley family returned to their meal.

Then, Muriel was dripping wet and water bombs were aimed at the family. Ginny and the twins laughed as Percy was soaked and they grabbed the ones coming their way and Ron was caught in a storm of cold water.

"STOP IT" Molly roared and as though by magic, the water bombs disappeared.

By now the family was covered in scorch marks and water. No matter how hard they tried neither would go away.

The dripping group returned to their meal, their spirits a little damp.

Abruptly, Ginny's favourite bottle of colour-change ink as upended onto Muriel's wig, while bottles of coloured ink, accompanied by quills, started to decorate the room and furniture. And the people in the room. Ginny had a flowering vine drawn down one arm and a line of flames on the other. The twins had identical firework designs on their faces and the others had various colourful designs painted on them. Molly looked murderous and waved her wand, the ink bottles and quills vanished but the ink designs remained.

Covered in ink, water and burns her children and Arthur quickly returned to their meal before anything else went wrong. Muriel looked a little disgusted by what was happening but in a vain attempt to draw attention away from her wig, which was rapidly changing colour, she went back to her food.

Just when it seemed that the attacks were over and it was safe to let your guard down and focus on enjoying your dessert, the final assault on the family was unleashed.

Pots of glue were flying around the kitchen table, dumping themselves on everyone in the room. Containers of glitter followed, sprinkling liberal amounts on everyone as though they were plants and it was water. Then just when it seemed they couldn't get anymore dirty, balls of mud and pond weed came flying through the open window. The barrage hit everyone in the room, although it appeared that Great Aunt Muriel was the prime target of the attack.

The mayhem lasted for ten minutes before Great Aunt Muriel run from the house shrieking about uncontrollable children. She was quite a sight, covered in mud, pond weed, glitter, glue, ink, water and scorch marks with a wig that was changing colours so quickly it was a blur.

After escaping from the kitchen, Ginny, Fred and George hid in the twins' room, hysterical laughter filling the room.

"Did you see the look-"

"-On Great Aunt Muriel's face?" the twins chortled.

"I didn't just see it, I got a picture of it" Ginny snickered.

The twins looked at her, amazement on their faces. How did their little sister become so devious?

The next morning they were subjected to one of the largest scrubbings they had ever had in their lives. Eventually all of the muck from last night had been removed. Molly sat the three of them down at the kitchen table and lectured them about what they had done.

"Did you really do all of that?" Ron asked in surprise when they were finally allowed to go.

"Yup" grinned Ginny, popping the p as her little face glowed with pride.

"WOW"

"Hey, Gin don't take all the credit"

"Too bad boys"

"I think, we have turned our little sister-"

"-into an extraordinary prankster" The twins smirked evilly.

For years that day would be remember as the best prank ever pulled under the Burrow's roof. Even after the war, the family still would still talk about it and the pictures would be brought out on occasion. If you looked in the corner of the kitchen, Molly had left some of the artwork from the prank on the wall, as a reminder of how carefree her children had been. She looked at it every day for the rest of her life.


End file.
